imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
BF1 Camping with a Warrior guide
'Equipment' Armor: +4 Sturdy Leather Armor Sub-Weapon: +4 Fungiskin Shield 5+ HP Hat: +4 Woopa Scale Helmet Gloves: +4 Leather Gloves Boots: +4 Leather Boots Belt: Fungiskin Belt 10+ HP Cloak: Cloak of Health 10+ HP Necklace: Raven Necklace 17+ HP Ring: Kamakee Ring 17+ HP Weapon: +7 Longsword 4+ Crit 3+ HR IceeBlade's recommendation: You need to spend some money for this build, but not as much as TurnipHead's build. Hat: +5 Woopa Scale Helmet 3 STR Necklace: Raven Necklace 15+ HP Cloak: Bulldozer Cloak Or Cloak of Will Sub-Weapon: +5 Round Shield 8+ Fire Resist Armour: +5 Sturdy Leather Armor 10+ HP Boots: +5 Boots of Speed 5% Speed Increase Gloves: +5 Leather Gloves Ring: Kamakee Ring 10+ HP Belt: Fungiskin Belt 10+ HP Weapon: +7 Canine Tooth of Madness 3 STR Or +7 Longsword 4+ HR and CRIT Personally, I prefer the Canine Tooth because it's fast and has a STR boost, but it's your choice. See you on the Wadangka Battlefield! TurnipHead's recommendation: A more advanced armor build, be prepared to spend money Armor: +6 Sturdy Leather Armor Sub-Weapon: +6 Fungiskin Shield 5+ HP Hat: +6 Woopa Scale Helmet Gloves: +6 Leather Gloves Boots: +6 Leather Shoes or Boots of Speed 5% Belt: Madgar's Belt Cloak: Bulldozer Cloak Necklace: Coral Necklace with 5+ Fire Resist Ring: Coral Ring with 5+ Fire Resist Weapon: +8 Longsword 6+ Crit 3+ HR BF1 Warrior; Viskon style. High armor, HP and damage output. Weapon: ''+7/8/9'' Longsword 7+ Critical Armor: +6 Sturdy Leather Armor Sub-Weapon: +6 Fungiskin Shield 10 Fire Resist Hat: +6 Donguri Hat (Red) Gloves: +6 Leather Gloves Boots: +6 Savage Boots or Boots of Speed 3/5% Belt: 'Madgar's Belt ''+20 HP ENCHANTED '''Cloak: ''1.0'' Cloak of Will +20 HP ENCHANTED Necklace: Coral Necklace 5 Fire Resist +20 HP ENCHANTED Ring: Ring of Ancient +20 HP ENCHANTED Type of Warrior: CON/STR (All to CON, rest to STR) or CON/DEX (All to CON, rest to DEX)(because of the theory of DEX adding extra block and miss rate, and increasing hitrate) 'Skills' Wild Swing IV Hemorrage III Parry II Drowsiness I Bull Rush II Wild Charge I 03:07, October 1, 2012 (UTC)03:07, October 1, 2012 (UTC)03:07, October 1, 2012 (UTC)03:07, October 1, 2012 (UTC)03:07, October 1, 2012 (UTC)03:07, October 1, 2012 (UTC)03:07, October 1, 2012 (UTC)03:07, October 1, 2012 (UTC)~~ Notes: *I suggest using Enchant Scroll - Strength or Enchant Scroll - HP on your Necklace/Ring/Belt. *Coral Necklace and Coral Ring start at 1 armor. Talk to Poscar with 1 Coral Dust and 1000 gold to be awesome 'Skills' Wild Swing III Hemorhhage III (Sandmen) Counter Attack II Parry III (Woopas, Roopas, and White Spiders really rare) Wild Charge I Bull Rush I The reason Warriors are so good for BF1 camping is because BF1 has the highest level difference (besides BF3) and warriors can have up to 41 armor if all their armor is +4 making them almost impossible to kill. Along with a +7 Longsword with good crits and HR it makes the warrior hit as hard as a level 20 ranger with a Great Bow, but isn't as fast. Notes by CowInALake: *Bull Rush breaks through Freezing Trap, so I suggest getting Bull Rush (Volume III). *Try to get Wild Swing (Volume IV) which costs 20 million gold. *If you can afford Wild Charge (Volume III) and all the other good skills, use Oblivion Potion to reset your skill points (not skills), and don't add into Parry or Counter Attack unless you have extra points. The reason I made this is because winning the battlefield you get 3 Pendant of Honors and even if you lose you still get 1 pendant of honor. For 3 Pendants of Honor you will get a Horn of the Battlefield which gives you rare enchant scrolls to boost strength, dexterity, and intelligence, though most of the time you will get a gift box. These scrolls sell upwards to 700k making this a great way to make money. 'Tips' The way I do it is I'll go farm something like Woopas or Ghosts and when I see the Battlefield warning I'll log off and get on the level 14 account and sign up, you won't always get in though. Then after the Battlefield I'll log out and continue farming until the next Battlefield. Also be sure to pick the winning side on the particular server you choose, I know for Devilang its Lanos, but hackers have ruined that :L and Lanos seems to be losing a bit more. Bigmama: Siras usually wins BF3 and 1, but Lanos cheat BF1 and 2 most of the time. I cheat BF1 with my mage just to support Siras. It's a 50/50 chance that you win on Bigmama. Lanos has some pretty good campers though. -Bigmama Siras -Wadangka: BF1 Siras win most of the time because of the campers. (although, the Lanos have pretty good campers too) BF2 is usually 50-50, and BF3 usually loses to Lanos TurnipHead - Mage This is all BS. First of all, a bf 1 war cant equip a longsword. Also you cant get bullrush 3 or wild charge 3 when camping in bf 2. Also ghosts are level 19 so a bf 1 camper cant kill it. Also you cant get parry from woopas or roopas. Not only that but kamakee ring is for lv 14 and so is raven necklace. So as i am saying.THIS IS BS This is and older guide for when bf1 level cap was higher than 11 i dont remember what it was but it was around 14 thats why it seems wrong. How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Guides Category:Guide Category:Guide:Warrior